Bound Forever
by Countess Alana
Summary: Hey! This is the sequel to To Be Rekindled. One day while Cassidy is working at the tavern, a man runs in screaming, Vampires! Cassidy's world is turned around when she is kidnapped by someone she thought to be long dead...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again faithful readers! I am back...and kickin! woo hoo! here is my sequel and i am really excited! r u excited? cuz i'm excited! ok, lol enjoy the story and i hope u guys like it:)**

CASSIDY'S POV:

I woke up that morning extremely tired. I shuffled into the old oak kitchen and grabbed the rusty kettle off of the wooden table. I wobbled to the front door and gently pushed it open. A light dewy breeze brushed against my cheeks and my eyes closed in silent peace. The early birds happily sung their songs, sending notes to sleepy people over the village that it was time to get up.

Well, I wasn't ready to get up, but I always had breakfast ready for Thomas when he woke up. Thomas now worked at a blacksmith right smack in the middle of town. Simmermaker's Blacksmith is what I believe it was called. But what do I care about metal and things? I'm a barmaid. I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked to the water pump.

"Good morning, Cass," Thomas greeted me with a smile. I closed the door behind me and shot him a grin. "Morning," I muttered sleepily. I hung the kettle over the fireplace and took a seat at the little table next to Thomas. He looked me over and frowned. "You didn't get much sleep last night," he observed intently. I chuckled quietly and replied, "How do you figure?"

"Those lovely purple baggies under your eyes, your lack of _civil_ conversation, and…you walked through the mud in your favorite slippers." The last statement made me frown. I looked down at my feet and sure enough there was mud evenly coating the sides of my favorite slippers. "Great," I muttered, not even noticing the now frantic whistling of the kettle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon, Thomas offered to walk me to work and I accepted gratefully. As the small tavern loomed into view, I turned to Thomas and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for walking me," I said. "Sure thing, Cass…you know I'd walk you wherever you'd want to go," he stated shyly. I nodded sadly and whispered, "I know you would, Thomas…I know."

"So, uh, would you like to go out to dinner tonight or…" Thomas began, but I cut in with, "Thomas, I have double shift tonight…you know I have to work to midnight…maybe some other time." Thomas nodded silently, not meeting my eyes. "Yeah…yeah some other time…" He muttered before walking away.

"Thomas!" I called and he turned to me with a frown. "Are we still on for that humiliating game of cards tomorrow?" He smiled then and nodded. "Oh yeah. Of course," he assured me before leaving.

"Cassidy, get in here! Don't dillydally when you know there is plenty of work to be done," Madena called from within the tavern. I sighed and looked to the sky in desperation. "Coming," I called back and entered my dull life. Life was such a thrill when I worked at the castle…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was busy. Besides the regulars, the tavern was packed with depressed husbands, couples, workers on break, and just any old bum from the village. I had my share of men crying in there mugs over women who had left them, begging me to give them advice on how to get them back. Of course, I was too busy inside my head, having glanced at the dark corner my mysterious hooded figure sat the night before.

The sun was now setting I could see as I glanced out the window of the backroom. The blood red sky slid slowly down the mountains as the blackness of the night struggled to spread itself over the land. I sighed tiredly and turned back to what I was doing. Dishes. No matter how I tried...I always seemed to be with the job of washing dishes.

As I was drying the last of the dishes, Madena rushed into the room, her red hair falling from her usual tight bun. I dried my hands on a towel and frowned. "What is it?" I asked, trying to mask my panic. "That man! The night before who asked about you?" she exclaimed trying to catch her breath. "Yes, yes. What about him?" I asked, not understanding. "Well, he's here! Asking for you! I told him you were busy, but he grabbed me! Oh, his hands, Cass, his hands. They are so cold!" She cried, rubbing her arms frantically.

My lips parted in shock and I whispered, "He wants to see me? Why does he always ask for me?" "I don't know, dearie. I don't know." She replied honestly. I sighed and brushed my chestnut bangs away, groaning inwardly that they never stayed in the bun. I tied my apron around my waist with shaking fingers and sucked in a shuddering breath.

I slowly, painfully made my way to the door, but a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face them. "Be careful, Cassidy. I do not trust this stranger," Madena warned me darkly. I nodded in understanding, for I didn't trust this new stranger either…even if I did happen to know him. Which I don't…do I?

He wore the same black cloak and hovered in the same dark corner as the night before. I stared at his back for the longest time, questions rushing through my brain. Why is he back? Where is he from? What does he look like? Why does he sound exactly like _him?_ How does he know my name and why does he ask for me?

"Staring is not very ladylike, my dear," came the dark voice from the hooded figure. I gasped in surprise and fear. How did he know I was standing here? I gulped and slowly made my way around him to the other side of his table. It was hard to look at the black shadow that was his face. I narrowed my eyes, hoping to gain a better glimpse at his face.

"Are you going to stand there and gape or ask me what I came for?" He asked lowly, yet amusedly. My mouth dropped open in shock and I stuttered a moment before muttering, "I'm sorry, forgive me…can I get you anything?" He laughed then. A light tossing back of his head and that same icy laugh that I had heard so rarely.

Could it be him? Could it be Dracula? But… how is that possible? He is dead. He is not coming back. I am jumping to conclusions because I miss him and I had wished so badly to see him again. I then noticed that he was staring at me…well, I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his eyes piercing through my soul. "You are quite the beauty. You always were," he whispered.

I frowned. I think I may be going mad. "But, not to get off the subject, I do believe I came here for something…" he stopped. I leaned forward eagerly. He definitely was not here for ale or food. "_You…"_ he finally said. I gasped and took a step back. Just then, an old man ran into the tavern screaming. Madena ran out of the backroom to see what the commotion was about.

The people of the tavern all looked up in surprise and stopped their chatter. I looked at the man in intrigued confusion and intimidation. "Vampires! Vampires!" the old man screamed. My hand drifted up to my mouth and my eyes watered. Madena shook her head disbelievingly. "Vampires have not been spotted in Transylvania for nearly 3 years, man!" she cried.

That's what I thought…that's what I _knew_. I was _there_ when it happened. "You must believe me! All of you! I found William Simmermaker dead in the blacksmith shop along with the young lad that worked for him! I swear it!" he insisted, sweat dripping from his brow. The blood drained from my face and I felt like vomiting. "Thomas…" I whispered.

I spun around to the figure at the table but he was not there! He was gone! But what had he left behind on the table? I leaned forward and I felt my insides churn as I saw the silver mask with the glittered designs. "Oh my God…" I murmured. My mask. From the Masquerade. I began to sway. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. "Cassidy? Cassidy!" I heard Madena cry from above me.

Before I was completely consumed by the welcomed darkness, one thought spoke to me loud and clear. _He's back._

**Please please tell me what you think! Is this a good start? I sure hope so! Review! As always i look forward to your awesome responses! Countess Alana! **


	2. The Last Time

**BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY, AWESOME REVIEWERS! I am SO SO sorry it took me so long to update! I was havin the worst writer's block...ya...it was bad! Omg, did you hear about the new rumor or so called rule? I can't thank you guys on hear anymore...that really sux! But hey, just to see what happens, I'll mention your names cuz I just have to show you guys how much you all mean to me and what your reviews do to help me! So a BIG BIG THANK YOU TO: lady kathrin, masquecurse, riah riddle, dallyjacklover, count kendra, vampygirl, Fortune Zyne, BW-girl, Ivory Core, Dark Queen 76, Almost-Lost-Hope6, Nyanza, kfcowgirlup, anotherblastedromantic, Haunting Whispers, Gem, Vanity is my Name, Mi03cah, littlecherub5, Stacey :), jillybean4813, punk rock prinsses, x lake of tears x, maddie, KaindeAmedha419, Velfin, dirtyblondeherione, Kynnyphph, CaptainDuckula, Lily Black! Do you know how much you guys totally rock? Well..you DO! Now since this new rule completely sux i might resort to writing you individual emails! WOO HOO! ok, i'm stalling, read and enjoy and...of course...REVIEW:)**

CASSIDY'S POV:

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Madena asked once again. "Yes, thank you," I replied quietly from where I sat at the small table, my eyes never leaving my cup of coffee. It was cold and untouched, yet I never stopped stirring it with the spoon. "I just…I need to be alone…" I whispered brokenly.

I looked around my home and saw Thomas's work boots and jacket hanging on the hook by the front door. Tears clouded my vision and all the things around me swirled into a bog of color. Madena slowly walked forward and wrapped her arms around me. I desperately clung to her, burying my face into her waist.

She patted my hair down gently and rocked me back and forth. A loud choking sob escaped my lips. Thomas was gone. He was dead and he was never coming back. The truth of hit me so hard that I couldn't breathe suddenly. I helplessly tried to regain my breath but gagged on it. I ran out of Madena's arms and grabbed the washing bowl from the countertop.

Clear liquid spilled from my mouth, for I had not eaten at all today. My stomach lurched and I wretched into the bowl once more. Madena rubbed my back gently as I choked on my own vomit. Soon, my sobs ceased and silent tears slowly crept down my pale cheeks.

"I don't think you should be alone, sweet. You are sick and…" "Please, just go…Madena, please?" I begged quietly. She looked me over, searching for any sign of my need for her company. Apparently not finding any, she sighed and walked to the front door. I managed a weak laugh as she stubbornly grabbed her cloak from the hook and stomped out the door.

I waited a few moments, and then I heard the footsteps coming back. I shook my head tiredly as Madena came back in and hugged me once more. "Please…if you need _anything_, do not hesitate!" she cried into my ear. I clutched onto her and smiled sadly. "I will. I promise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After staring at the plain wood walls in the kitchen for an hour, I slowly stood up and winced as my back cracked loudly from slouching so long. I grabbed my sore back and shuffled absentmindedly down the dark hallway and pushed open the door to the bathroom. I dully looked around the small space and sighed.

I lit all the candles in the room, giving it a soft glow and placed them around the square bathtub. I slowly slipped off my dress, which smelled of smoke, bread, and ale and let it hit the floor with a quiet swish. I tentatively grabbed my robe from the door and tied it around me modestly before grabbing the large kettle and shuffling back to the kitchen.

I felt a chill as I continued down the hallway to the kitchen. I shivered and wrapped my arms around me. As I stepped into the room, a cold breeze hit me and my hair blew back from my face. I gasped. The door was open. How did that happen? I frowned and closed it against the hard-beating wind.

"Just the wind…it was just the wind…" I told myself. I rubbed my arms and wrapped my robe tighter around me. I turned to face the kitchen to see if anything was out of order. _From the wind, _I reminded myself. I looked around the room. My coffee cup from this morning was still on the counter and the loaf of bread I made yesterday lay dried and crusted on the table.

But what was that? Just behind the bread lied a stem. A frown settled upon my lips and I took a cautious step forward. More of the stem met my view and I realized it was a blood red rose. My heart sped up. When could that have been put there? When I was at work?

No. It wasn't there when I came back from work after what…after… "Oh God…" I whispered and covered my mouth. I choked back a sob and grabbed the table for support so I wouldn't hit the floor. I picked up the rose and glanced it over with glazed eyes. It was flawless in every way. Each petal was true to its dark red color.

Maybe someone left it for Thomas. But when? And who? Madena…no, she would have given it to me and I never saw her with a rose when she came. Old man Simmermaker was dead. I shuddered. Suddenly, everything hit me at once. Vampires. How could I have forgotten?

If they were back… No…it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Dracula died. I was with him. He died in my arms. But that old man, he said that Vampires killed Simmermaker and Thomas. How did he know for sure? Was he a witness? He could have been lying or…or misinformed.

But what could explain the rose? I glanced down at the perfect flower in my shaking hands. Vampires…that means Dracula is back. My heart began to race once more. I felt my blood rushing wildly and I began to feel lightheaded. No. I don't believe it. I refuse to. Dracula is dead. End of story…right?

This is_ really_ going to bother me. I dropped the rose and ran out the front door. The bitter cold hit me hard, since, I just realized I was only in my thin robe. I didn't care. I sprinted down the stony road through the village, the sharp rocks cutting into my bare feet. I didn't care.

I came upon the undertaker's residence and stopped, catching my breath and looking over the dark building with wide eyes. Thomas was in there. But he wasn't alive. He wasn't going to wake me up early on my birthday anymore and try to bake me a cake. He wasn't going to be there to cheer me up in the mornings and share a cup of coffee with me.

He wasn't going to walk me to work anymore and promise to see me at dinner and he wasn't going to tell my funny stories of what happened at the Blacksmith's that day. I hiccupped. My lips crumpled and I wrinkled my nose, trying my best not to cry any more tears. I breathed in then let out a shaky breath.

Slowly, I walked up the wooden steps to the undertaker's and reached for the door handle. Locked. No matter. I always knew how to unlock my door from the outside when I had carelessly locked myself out at the castle. I reached for a pin that was holding my bangs back and pulled it out.

I knelt down and stuck the pin inside the rusty lock. I listened carefully, twisting the pin and hearing grind against the metal inside, waiting for that "click." I narrowed my brows in concentration and turned the pin once more. Click. I sighed in relief and pulled the pin back out.

Suddenly feeling nervous, I wondered if I should even go in. Maybe I should just ask the undertaker if I could come and inspect the bodies. But what would I say? '_Yes, hello. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind too terribly if I took a quick glance at those bodies you're residing inside here.'_ No. That simply wouldn't do.

Feeling a bit more confident, but not much, I pushed the door open and cringed at the loud creaking sound it made. _Go and get yourself caught, Cassidy,_ I scolded myself. I stepped into the dark building and thought it better to leave the door open behind me. I was in a narrow hallway.

The walls were bare, nothing hanging upon them, not even a coat hook. I made my way down the hall as quietly as I could, holding my breath the entire time. When I reached the end of the hall, a gut wrenching fear took over me. The worse was yet to come. I had to find my best friend's body.

A little sitting room was atthe end of the hallway. One door was to my right and one door was to my left. In the middle was a set of old rickety stairs. They probably led to the undertaker's sleeping quarters. That is one place I need to avoid. Choosing between the doors carefully, I finally decided to try the one on the right.

I opened the door, wincing as I did so, knowing that this could be where Thomas was. I cautiously peered into the room. Disappointment and relief washed over me at once. It was an office. I closed the door and leaned against, slowly landing my eyes on the door across from me.

The door seemed to beckon to me and it seemed to have a dark aura over it. That was the door I needed to go through. I shuddered and sucked in a shaky breath. _Just get this over with_, I told myself. I quickly, but quietly, walked to the door. I turned the knob without a thought and stepped into the room.

Right then, a sour smell hit my nose and I sputtered. I moaned sickeningly and covered my mouth. My eyes watered and my nose began to run. After I could finally see through my tears my eyes landed on the two wooden caskets in the middle of the room. My heart stopped and I quit breathing all at once.

Which one was Thomas in? More tears threatened to spill at the thought of Thomas all enclosed in a small box forever. _My Thomas_, I thought. I glanced over the first casket and wondered if he was in that one. I glanced at the other one and I felt a strong pull. Thomas was in that one. I could feel it.

This part was going to be the hardest of all. I hadn't seen Thomas since this morning when he walked me to work and then I found out about his mysterious death 9 hours later, and now 3 hours later…I was about to see him again. But not the same way. He wasn't going to greet me with his usual warm smile, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

Slowly, but surely, I walked to the casket and stared down at it. This was it, this was the last time I was going to see my life long best friend. I reached down and carefully slid my fingers under the lid. I felt a sudden fear of what would be inside; if something revolting and grotesque would be inside waiting for me, just waiting to strike.

No. This was my Thomas. This was _my_ Thomas. This was my young, sweet Thomas. He could never be any of those things. I slowly lifted the lid and my breath hitched, each rising of my arm revealing more of the body within. Finally, I laid my eyes upon him. Thomas.

"Thomas…" I sobbed quietly. I could not hold it in any longer. My tears gushed out like a waterfall and cries escaped my lips, as I looked him over. He was dreadfully pale and his lips were a dark shade of blue. His glazed over eyes seemed to be staring up at me blankly. My stomach lurched and I let out a sob, but tried so hard not to let it out so loud.

I quietly reminded myself of why I was here. I shivered involuntarily and lowered my hand down near his neck. The cold from his lifeless body radiated onto my approaching hand. Before I could do anything, I had to do something about his empty gaze. I quickly, but gently, wiped my hand over his eyelids.

I then folded my fingers around his shirt collar and gently pulled it back to reveal two severe looking puncture marks purple from such ferocity. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. It was true. My Thomas had been taken by a Vampire. He had been taken away by-

"This is quite an odd place to find such a lovely lady as yourself within," a voice whispered lowly from behind. I gasped in shock, fear,surprise and blood curdling realizationand spun around to see…Oh God…I can't even say his name. "Cassidy," Dracula breathed desperately, "how I have missed you."

**Who was expecting that? A raise of hands? lol just kidding! Once again, thank you all so so so much for your reviews! You guys rock my world...and everything in it:)**


	3. Your Blood Is Still Mine

**Hello, sweet reviewers! I am back with chapter 3 and i hope the wait wasn't to bad this time hehe! Ok, i'm still gettin this rule thing about thanking people on here, but i will still thank you by...ur name...thingies...hehe! this chapter will give you a little glimpse of how Cassidy came to work at the castle so i hope you enjoy it:D**

_**Recently: **_"This is quite an odd place to find such a lovely lady as yourself within," a voice whispered lowly from behind. I gasped in shock, fear, and surprise and spun around to see…Oh God…I can't even say his name. "Cassidy," Dracula breathed desperately, "how I have missed you."

CASSIDY'S POV:

_As I was finishing up the last of my Master's family's dishes, I thought about my upcoming birthday. I would be ten years old tomorrow morning. I silently shed a tear, knowing that I would never have a _real_ birthday with my parents like most children. My father left for war before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. I was lucky a friend of my parents took me in and gave me shelter. Count Dougane with his wife and three children._

_Sarah, the head maid of the household, stepped into the little kitchen and wiped her hands on her thick white apron. "Cassidy, darling, go and fetch some wood. We are coming dreadfully short on firewood. I am chilled straight to the bone!" she said, rubbing her arms carefully. Sarah's black hair was tumbling out of her hairpins, dropping little curls here and there. _

"_Oh…I must finish these dishes." I said quietly, gesturing to the last few plates. "No worries, dear, I can finish them up for you," she said, "run along before it gets too dark." I sighed within myself, perfectly dreading the thought of going into the woods after sunset. Obediently, I nodded my head and grabbed my ratty cloak off the wooden peg upon the wall. _

_I cautiously stepped out of the large estate and gazed out across the hill where the sun was dying, drizzling colors of purple and orange over the tips of the dewy grass. The birds had sung their last and had all nestled cozily into their nests and all the livestock were now sleeping in the fields across the grounds. Slowly, I turned my head to the edge of the woods on the other side of the estate._

_Where it started, it was dark and unwelcoming, daring me to enter and risk my life to the evil monsters that waited inside. I drew in a shuddery breath and whispered stubbornly, "Make the nine year old get the firewood when there is no light…" _Well, ten years old to be exact_, I reminded myself with a small amount of pride._

_Mustering up all the courage I could, I pursed my lips and stomped over to the beginning of the woods. _I could do this. This was simple. All grown ups go into the woods after sunset. I am almost ten! Why should I worry? _When I entered the forest, darkness consumed me and distorted sounds snapped and whispered around me. I yelped and jumped back into the lighter part of the background._

Easier said than done, _I thought bitterly. _Come now, Cass. The quicker you go in and retrieve the wood, the quicker you'll get to get back into your cozy little nook in the pantry, _I told myself. I nodded defiantly and headed back into the woods. Dear Lord in Heaven!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_An hour later, I had already gathered plenty of wood and was now straining to see over the top of it to see where I was going. Everything around me was different and darker than it was before. I knew long before that thatI had gotten lost, but I was trying so hard to grasp a small thread of hope that I would be home soon._

_I shivered as the cold, bitter breeze stung my cheeks and blew my cloak away from my pale arms. My knees and elbows felt stiff and my arms were beginning to get sore from carrying all the wood this long. Sudden swooshes of air pulled me from my pain and I stopped. I looked around me with wide eyes; silently hoping that that was an awkward breeze. _

_Voices seemed to whisper tauntingly around me and my heart sped up within my numb chest. I wanted nothing more than to be back in the kitchen at the estate making fresh bread with Sarah. "Are you lost, little girl?" a feminine voice asked from behind me. I shrieked with fear and dropped all of the wood at my feet. The voice was icy and I couldn't help but detect the slightest bit of malice behind it._

_I slowly turned to see three young women as white as snow, all wearing thin showy dresses. One had curly flame red hair, one with long straight black hair, and the other with wavy blond hair. They were strikingly beautiful with clear violet eyes that looked right through my soul. My breathing quickened and I stumbled back._

"_Aww, she is so cute, Verona," the blond one said with a cheeky grin. The one named Verona nodded and looked me over, "Yes, indeed she is." I looked them over in shock. Thank you? "Were you gathering wood all by yourself little one?" the red headed one asked with a Cheshire grin. I swallowed and found myself nodding. "Aleera. Marishka. I believe we found ourselves an orphan." Verona said slowly, looking on me with sad eyes._

"_How…how did you know…?" I whispered desperately. Verona slowly glided to me and I gasped at how she seemed to float across the ground. She caressed my cheek with a frozen hand and smiled. "Because your eyes speak it…" she said quietly. "I wish to keep her!" Aleera cried happily. "Perhaps...the Master would allow us to?" Marishka asked herself. Master? What Master? _

_I already have a Master! I don't need another one! "She can work! We have always wanted someone to keep the castle tidied," Aleera pressed on. I could tell that I was not going to like this particular one at all. "Let us take her to the castle and there we will ask the Master of our wishes," Verona declared suddenly, and then enveloped me into her arms. _

_I almost passed out when she changed into a horrible winged creature. Her teeth were long and sharp and I noticed the claws protruding from her fingers. _Dear God, _I thought as the others turned into the ghastly beasts as well, _they are Vampires!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I sat in a cold dank room with old tattered tapestries hanging from the old brick walls and little to no furniture. I was huddled on the floor in a dark corner of the room, my legs curled into my chest and my head resting on them. I was still shaking from the flight. I always did have a problem with heights. I could never stand sweeping the leaves off of the roof at the estate, flying across the mountains didn't help me any better._

_The three women, er, vampires left me in this room and I heard them mention something about "pleading" with their Master for me to stay. I shuddered and tugged on my brown curls nervously. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to meet this Master of theirs. I hardly liked my last Master as it was!_

_Just then, a loud thundering growl erupted from around me and I gasped and covered my ears with my hands. What was that? I heard whimpering from the room next door and supposed them to be coming from the women. After a few more treacherous moments of silence, the long wooden door across from me swung open violently and I slowly looked up to see a very handsome man. His midnight black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a golden earring graced his slightly pointed left ear. _

_His icy blue eyes looked me over a few moments before he gave me a small smirk and clasped his hands behind his back. "Well, Miss Cassidy, welcome to my castle," he said huskily. I knew that this would be the last day of my original life and a beginning to a new life of blood and…one day…love._

But now…it was over…and yet…he was standing right in front of me. Dracula. Count Vladislaus Dracula. "At least you remember my name. I was beginning to think you didn't remember me at all, love," he said with a grin. A sudden wave of painful anger bit into my senses and I quickly stood and strode across the room to him. I raised my hand and let it connect with the side of his cold face, sending a bitter echo through the room.

I glared daggers at his turned face, but fear slightly edged its way into me as he slowly turned back to me with a furious hiss. I gasped as he shoved me against the hard wall and I winced as the coat hooks jammed into my backbone. "That wasn't exactly the greeting I was expecting of my first love…my _sweet_," he growled mockingly before crushing his lips onto mine. I groaned in disgust andpushed at his chest so he would get off of me.

He merely grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with his as he lowered his lips down my neck. I shuddered in fear and disgusted anticipation as his tongue flicked over the two little scars he left me with three years ago. "Your blood is still mine," he hissed into my ear, "you belong to me!" I cried out in shock and pain as I felt his teeth slip into my neck, reopening the scars that had only just healed.

I felt my blood quickly rushing to where he was clamped onto my neck and his hands finally dropped mine and came around my waist and I could not fight back even if I wanted to.All myenergy was slowly being taken away from me. When he finally pulled away, he placed a tender bloody kiss to my forehead. "You bastard…" I whispered before I slipped unconscious.

**Big Special Thanks To: Lady Kathrin, Maddie, Count Kendra, DirtyBlondHeroine, Ethlena, KaindeAmedha419, TranslucentFlame, Ethalas Tuath'an, BW-girl, AnotherBlastedRomantic, Velfin, VampyGirl, CaptainDuckula, Almost-Lost-Hope6, JillyBean4813, GarnetTears, x lake of tears x, shero003, Fortune Zyne, Ivory Core, Lily Black! Thanx all so so much! I'll try to send some personal thanx tomorrow hehe! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW:D**


	4. Your Heart and Soul Belong To Me

**(Bows head ashamed) I am scum for not updating in so long! Forgive me and read the chapter! Love ya'lls!**

Cassidy's POV:

_I stood alone behind the pillar. The music was slow and sensual and I found myself swaying slightly to its haunting notes. I heard them talk and laugh and dance, but I never sneaked a glance. He would find me. See me. I would be caught and it would be over. _

_I fingered my dress numbly, letting the silk slip over my thumb and sighed. I shouldn't be here. I closed my eyes and focused on the music. Coldness enveloped me sweetly and I leaned back desperately. Its hold tightened and I gasped slightly as little needles of cold pleasure traveled down my neck._

_"You came," he breathed.I found myself nodding against his shoulder as he slid a hand down my cheek. "You always belonged to me, Cassidy. Always," he whispered in my ear. He lowered his lips to mine and I moaned helplessly. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could get. I wanted more! I needed more!_

_He lowered his kiss down my neck and across my collarbone. I threw my head back with a content sigh. Suddenly, a familiar shock went through me as his teeth pierced my skin. "Cassidy," he breathed against my now bloody skin. "Dracula!" I cried before I fell away._

I woke with a start, banging my knee against something hard. I looked around me wildly, quickly regretting it when pain shot through my head. I groaned and fell back into some sort of chair I was seated in. "Try not to move so rapidly, love," a dark, seductive voice said from across the dark room.

I tried to let my eyesight focus on wherever I was. The room was large with a high ceiling and dark bricks formed the walls. Old tapestries hung dully from the walls and torches lined the room, casting an eerie glow. I was seated at a long wooden table with large red velvet chairs lining each side.

My knee throbbed and my head pounded as I glanced at the plate of food and glass of wine sitting in front of me. "You must be famished, darling. You've been unconscious past dawn," the voice whispered. I tried to place the voice with a person and I tried to place this room with a building I was familiar with.

It was familiar. I had been in this room many times, setting the table and serving…and serving… "Blood," the voice answered for me from across the table. I closed my eyes, not believing what was happening. I let out a deep breath before I opened my eyes and landed them on the man across the table from me. His black hair was neatly clipped back except for those strands that had always strayed away. His black attire made his pale handsome face glow alluringly. Dracula grinned at me and raised his wine glass of blood.

"I enjoyed watching you sleep, Cassidy. But, of course, I always did back in the day, didn't I?" he asked with a soft smile. I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed and tired. "Why am I here?" I demanded with a weak voice. Dracula raised an eyebrow and said, "Why shouldn't you be here, is the question, my dear. You belong here. You always will."

I shook my head and lowered my gaze to my lap. My lower lip began to tremble and I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "You killed Thomas," I stated dumbly. I heard him set down his cup, obviously irritated. I winced as he growled loudly and threw a chair against the wall.

The chair shattered to pieces and hit the floor, sending an eerie echo across the room. "Is he what all this is about?" He hissed angrily. "Is he all _you_ ever think of? Even when we were together?" I closed my eyes and grabbed my head. I can't take the pain! I can't take it!

"Damn you, Cassidy! I spent the last three years in Hell without you and all you ever thought of was that boy!" He screamed furiously. I shrunk back in my seat and tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face. "Oh no, Cassidy," Dracula whispered fervently. Suddenly, he was at my side pulling my hands away from my face and I gasped at his touch.

"Cry! Let me see your sweet tears! Weep for me, Cassidy!" He cried into my face. I weakly tried to push him away and I shakily slid out of my chair and stumbled away from him. "How? Why are you back? I don't understand!" I cried, clutching at my chest.

He seemed to calm down a bit and he stepped away from me. "I believe that will be a conversation for another time, dearest," he said softly. "Besides you must eat." I glanced at the food on the table and cringed. Food did not sound very appealing at all. "Or you could change," he offered, walking backto his seat and taking his wine glass into his hand.

"You must be freezing in those rags," he said while his eyes slid over my body. I looked down and noticed that I was just in my thin robe. I pulled it across me tightly and glared at Dracula. He chuckled and shrugged gracefully. "I don't mind. I find you quite vulnerable in that garment." He said with a grin.

I grimaced and glared at the man across from me. How did I ever come to love such a beast? Why was he back and why did he take Thomas away from me? I forced back tears and let out a shaky breath. This man could not be my Vladislaus…but then…I remember the night so well when he had attacked Thomas so brutally with that horrid whip.

"What I don't understand," he startled me out of my thoughts, "is how your love for me could so quickly turn to hatred." I stared at him, my lips parted. How was I to respond to that? He raised his glass to his lips and took a delicate sip. "You…you killed Thomas!" I shrieked disbelievingly. He glanced at me innocently over the rim of the glass and I gritted my teeth angrily.

"Yes. Was it not expected?" He asked easily. My mouth dropped open and I breathed harshly, clutching my robe and twisting the fabric between my hands. "I can't…believe…" I whispered. "Believe what? The boy had no purpose, following after you everyday, begging for your love when he already knew your heart and soul belonged to me!" He shrugged and softly sat the cup of blood down on the table. "I believe I did him a favor."

"A favor? How exactly was that a fu…?" I couldn't believe this! "Don't you dare raise your voice to me, Cassidy!" Dracula commanded menacingly. I shut my mouth instantly, his voice sending an echo of chills down my spine. A tear escaped my eye as I watched him straighten his jacket and walk around the table to stand in front of me.

"Now…what was it you were saying before I so rudely interrupted you?" He asked mockingly. I shook my head in disgust and shoved past him and out the two large wooden doors. Once I was in the hallway, my breath caught in my throat. I knew I was back in the castle I practically grew up in. With Thomas.

And now, I was standing beside the other doors connected to the dining room that led to the kitchen. My kitchen. I closed my eyes, remembering so many memories of happiness and memories of such sorrow behind those doors.

"_What did you do?" I asked, choking on the thick black smoke. " The cookbook said 45 minutes!" Thomas cried. I sighed and grabbed a pan. I waved around the pan like crazy, opening windows in the room so fresh air could come in and bad air could go out. "What was this supposed to be?" I asked, a small smile on my face. After a moment, he replied, "Pot roast." _

"_Whoever collects the most dishes is free from washing them." Thomas said with a smirk. "Deal!" I yelled before racing out the door. "Hey! I didn't say go!" he complained, dashing out the door. A few minutes later, we walked back into the kitchen and he started the dishes._

"_Thomas?" I called into the empty hallways. I called his name once more, but he didn't show up. I sighed and turned around, but gasped as Thomas stumbled in through the dinning room door, a bottle of wine in his hand. "Thomas?" I said, walking towards him slowly. He always drinks when he's been worked to the core. "6 hours! 6 hours of bleeding back breaking work! Do you believe this?" He asked, spitting and slurring, making me wince at the smell of his breath tickling my cheeks. "Oh, Thomas? I seemed to have broken a nail. Do touch it up a bit, darling!" Thomas imitated Marishka's voice._

A small, sad smile cracked at my lips and I hugged myself close. Those days are over. Thomas is dead and I cannot forgive Dracula…ever. Turning away all of my feelings, I raised my chin and walked away from the kitchen doors and made my way to that door of mine just down the hallway.

**Fortune Zyne: Thanx so much!**

****

**Mi03cah: Hey, I did check your story out! Very well written and very interesting! Thnx for reviewing!**

****

**KaindeAmedha419: Yup,the storyis in a tight spot right now. A lot of ppl asked about the unhappy reunion, but Cassidy took her best friend Thomas being killed by a man she loved very seriously and probly won't be too happy with him for awhile. Let's hope Drac doesn't bite her again:D Thnx for reviewing!**

****

**Ethalas Tuath'an: Many ppl got confused why Cassidy was so mad at Drac, but the fact that he killed Thomas should be a pretty good reason for her to be upset. She doesn't exactly hate him, she's just trying to get over her best friend's death. We'll see what happens in the next chapter! Thnx so much for reviewin my story! )**

****

**CaptainDuckula: Hehe! Your reviews crack me up! Keep them coming you humorous lil reviewer, you!**

****

**Jillybean4813: I'm glad you liked the flashback! I was hoping it would be a good thing for ppl to find out how Cass came to work at the castle. I'm glad that you weren't upset with the reunion, as i've said before...Dracula killed Thomas...its a bad thing, lol! Thank you!**

****

**BW-girl: Yes! Dracula has changed! In fact, its like he's starting his undead life all over again i guess, cuz he won't be as forgiving and "sweet" -ish at the beginning! Glad you liked the chapter! Thnx for the review!**

****

**Lady Kathrin: El...snack cracker?...Un...triscuit! Ha! Funny stuff! You cannot use my brilliant plan to marry Gerard, ok? It just won't work out! It simply won't do! So hey, those books in the mall?...i'm gonna get me some of them! o yes i shall! hehe good times good times! I'll cya at school tomorrow dude! byeness!**

****

**MaskedDreamer: O yes, i kno! Dracula is quite the catch hehe! I'm glad you liked my last story so much and i hope you like this one as well! thnx so much for reviewing:D**

****

**Shero003:** **Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thnx a bunch:)**

**Knnyphph: I hope this chapter makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, haha! **

****

**Random Gal: Haha, all my boys are doin very well, how are yours? lol! thnx for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

****

**Remember: Come on, dude! You kno she has GOT to be mad that Drac killed her almost life-long best friend...i'd be mad, i'd be like "you in big troubly you gorgeous loser!" hehe! glad you liked the chapters and i hope you like Dracula's lil attitude in this one!**

****

**MusikVibe: Well, shux! I read your review and definitely blushed with flattery lol! Thnx so much! I hope you like this chapter:D**

**AnotherBlastedRomantic: God bless you for understanding why Cass wasn't very happy to see Drac! I could kiss you...but i won't! lol, anyhoo, thnx for reviewing and i look forward to your next one! woo hoo:D**

****

**xLake of Tears x: lol, here's your late get well present! sry i took so long! Hope your better now? lol! Thnx for the review!**

****

**Gem: My dearest favorite reviewer! I'm so so sry i haven't been reviewing your story, BUT...i have been readin your updates! So, thats a plus hehe! Ya i've been gettin these emails sayin that thankin reviewers on here is like a new rule, or somethin like that hehe! Thnx for reviewing! I look forward to yours all the time don't u kno?**

****

**Velfin: Thnx:D**

****

**Vanity is My Name: Yes, tis very sad that Thomas is gone! You will find out how Drac came back later on! Patience is a virtue...but that saying never really appealed to me, so ya! lol Thnx for reviewing!**

****

**Maddie: I'm glad you liked the bit about Cass's past! Ya, Drac is pretty much the same, but in this chapter you can see he is a bit different since he came back...and he will be for awhile! lol he's gonna more aggressive and possessive...hey that rhymes! lol thnx for reviewing:D**

****

**Vampygirl: Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

****

**KatrinaKaiba: I hope the suspense isn't too horrible! looks around suspiciously lol! Always love your reviews! Thank you:D**

****

**Jasmine-Signet: Sweet! You rock my world man! Glad you like my story! **

****

**Punk Rock Prinsses: Hmm...Cass: A Bride? who knows? We'll see what happens! Thnx for reviewing:D**

****

**Ethlena: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like my writing and format! Your review made me blush, hehe! Thank you so much,I hope you like this chapter:D**

**Thank you all so so much for reviewing and i apologize again for taking so long! Please review! You guys rock!**

**Countess Alana**

****

****


	5. She Must Love Him

**Enjoy!**

DRACULA'S POV:

"Oh, Lucifer…" I breathed as I sank down into my chair in the dining room. I don't see why Cassidy is so distraught. She should be more grateful; for all that I have done for her. She is finally back. She is back where she belongs with me. The last three years had been the most agonizing torture I could have ever bared. Cassidy was back. _Cassidy, Cassidy…why do you deny me so?_ I wondered with the smallest hint of a smile.

She had not changed. She was still the most beautiful creature. Her chestnut curls were longer and her green eyes were even brighter than I remembered. I could smell her scent all over me from when I flew her here. How refreshing it was to have her in my arms once again. Living without Cassidy was the worst kind of Hell I had ever been put through. She was my obsession, my whole unholy life!

She was mine! No one else's! She belongs to me and she will never leave, not while I still walk this earth. Her return had not gone as smoothly as planned. In fact, her outbursts against me were shocking in the most amusing way. When had she gained such fire? Devil, she was a magnificent woman and I had to get her back. She had to love me again. She _will_ love me again…

She must love me…she must love me…she must love me and she must be my bride…

CASSIDY'S POV:

The room would have been covered in dust. The old books would have been all over the place. The wood would not have been in the fireplace, burning and shining orange flames of welcoming warmth. No. This room had been dusted daily; the books had been replaced in their rightful places upon the old oak shelves. My room had been well kept to…orderly, daily…but by whom?

I slowly walked over to my small bed in the middle of the room. The bed was made with new satin blanket and silken sheets; the pillows recently fluffed. I traced my finger over the smooth golden designs weaved into the silk and frowned. Somebody had been taking care of my room. The question was…who?

"Miss Cassidy!" a high-pitched voice squealed behind me. I whirled around with a gasp, my hand over my heart to see two small elf-like creatures. They were a husky green in skin with no hair and longish floppy ears. Their eyes were wide, kind, and curious. They both wore brownish rags and thin, cloth shoes. They grinned up at me shyly and I widened my eyes slightly.

"Erm…hello…who might you two be?" I asked shakily. "Why, my name is Toby, missus," the one on the right said. "This here is Harold," the one named Toby said, pointing to the elf next to him. "We are your servants!" they said in unison happily. I mouthed a surprised '_o'_ and nodded. "I see…uh…you both…work here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, miss, we are faithful to our master," Harold explained. My lips crumpled. Dracula. I had almost forgotten how I had gotten here. I turned from the little elves and gazed around my room dully. "I take it you two were the ones who kept to my room," I commented. "Oh, yes! We had to!" Toby exclaimed. "Master was in missus's room oh so often and wished for it to be perfect for your return! But soon, you will have no need for this room, for when the master sires…" Toby cut him off, "Shush!" He glanced at me and let out a little innocent laugh.

"Are you hungry, miss?" Toby asked. I shook my head absently. What does sire mean? What had Harold meant? Just then, two little hands grabbed mine on either side and tugged me towards the door. "Come! We shall give you the grand tour!" Harold said excitedly. I smiled sadly. I did not need a tour. I knew this castle like the back of my hand, but I allowed them to pull me out of my room and down the darkened hallways.

About an hour later, I was bored blind. Each room had a little story that I held no interest in. As we stepped out of the main library and chose a new hallway to wander down, I dragged behind the two enthusiastic elves with sore feet.

"So many books! I believe I counted three hundred, missus!" Toby said proudly.

Harold stopped him and looked him over cynically. "Three hundred? My dear friend, I do believe there was quite more thanthree hundred," Harold explained with a smug grin.

I raised an eyebrow and watched with amusement as the two began a debate.

"Really, Harold, don't criticize my counting. Clearly, there werethree hundred books," Toby hissed.

Harold shook his head no and said, "No, no, no! I counted them as well and there were much more thanthree hundred…let me think…five hundred and forty two books! That's it!" Harold crossed his arms and continued down the hallway. Toby huffed and shuffled after him, poking him in the bony shoulder, and insisting upon his theory ofthree hundred books.

I let out a small laugh and went to follow them but a small creaking noise stopped my movement and directed my eyesight to a large door at the end of another hallway. My breath hitched as I gazed at the door that had changed my life in one single night. The ballroom. I glanced at the two arguing elves that were now turning a corner, their voices fading slowly as they walked on.

I quickly made my way to the door and reached out to it. My hand met the smooth wood and I gasped as a shock as bright as lightninghit me and knocked me against the wall with such a force I could scarcely breathe. I gasped wildly as the shock surged through my veins and took over the course of my blood. I closed my eyes and watched as images formed within my mind.

"_I knew I could feel you, my love…" Dracula leaned against my cheek and breathed seductively against my lips, "I can always feel you." "Vladislaus…" I breathed. _"_Let us dance."_

I cried out and clutched my chest. My breath came out quickly and my chest heaved wildly as my heart beat against it mercilessly. The pain slowly subsided and I felt the shock draining from my body. I sighed in relief and grabbed the brass doorknob. '_Now or never, Cass. You need to face this,_ I urged myself and pushed against the door.

**AngelofOpera: woo hoo! you're back! sweeeeeeeet! ya drac was pretty "rude" but why he has been like that is because he has lived three years bitter and like...idk empty i guess...so it will take him awhile to really warm up to havin Cassidy around again...u kno? well...if u don't, it'll be explained in later chapters! thank u so much for reviewing!**

**CaptainDuckula: Wow! Your MC Hammer dance was o so awesome! lol i loved "drac's an ass but a hot one! SO TRUE! thnx for reviewing!**

**VampyGirl: Drac is so so hott! Thnx for reviewing:D**

**Remember: YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME YOU'RE WELCOME! I'm glad you liked my last chapter so much! i love your reviews! they make me feel toasty inside! hehe, sry there wasn't much drac/cass action goin on in this chapter but in the next one it will mostly just be those two! woop woop! thnx for reviewing! i always look forward to yours!**

**Maddie: Yeah, drac will be a bittersweet sexy vampire! you'll never kno when you're kissin him he won't just kick you in the butt and say "loser!" lol...jk...anyhoo thanks so much for your review! I salute you!**

**A Reader: hey hey! new reviewer! sweeeeeeeet! hope you liked this chapter!**

**Ethlena: I'm so happy that my spelling and grammar isn't crap! lol thanks! i hope you liked this chapter and i can't wait to receive another review from you! Oh so looking forward to it:D**

**JillyBean4813: Oh, i kno! ..."Now…what was it you were saying before I so rudely interrupted you?" that was so so my favorite line too!...and i wrote it! lol! woo hoo! gosh, i love you! i could just ...hug you! hehe, i loved your review! It was so totally what i wanted to hear! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review!**

**BW-girl: Don't worry! The good old days will be coming back before you know it:D**

**Gem: So true! I could never say no to Drac! I'd be like "Hey baby...u want me to jump off that cliff...well OK!" lol...ok...maybe not THAT yessy...who knos! hehe! Great job on your story dude! Hope you keep up with your excellent writing! if u have any ideas for the next chapter of mine...let me kno! woop woop! luv ya!**

**AnotherBlastedRomantic: Dear God in Heaven, thank you so much for not expecting some fluff! lol, Cass needs some time to get over Thomas's death and Dracula needs time to get his hormones together...lol...jk...that'd be weird lol! loved your review! THANKS:D**

**Fortune Zyne: I hope his love doesn't kill her:O**

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: Hey, i'm so glad my story brightened your bad day! BE HAPPY! love love love! Thnx for reviewing!**

**Ethalas Tuath'an: Ok, why drac is being so mean is kinda hard to explain...read my reply to AngelofOpera...but that didn't really explain it...he had been gone for 3 years u kno, so being like...u kno...not with Cassidy "changed him" and he'll need time to gain back what he once was with her...u kno? its hard to explain lol! You'll see in future chapters! Thnx for reviewing!**

**Lady Kathrin: Oh geez...you? i have nothing to say to you! Ah, crumbuckets, i just can't stay mad at you! So hey, what's your new plan for Gerard...cuz i am just DYING to hear about it! How was tri-ep tonight? fun? dramatic? who knos! Call me later dude and i hope you liked this chapter! Luv ya!**

**OK...weird chapter, i kno...things will become clear soon...I SWEAR! Please review...pirty please? lol i'll try to update as soon as i can! luv all of ya!**

****


	6. How do you get rid of a vampire?

REVIEWERS! FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT!…and another confession…this chapter is quite short…I am ashamed…well…enjoy! Review!

CASSIDY'S POV:

The room was bitter, hauntingly so. It was dark as well, enveloping me into its black blanket as I stepped into the ballroom. The room was silent and I found myself breathing hastily, the sound echoing and greeting me in piercing waves. I squinted, hoping to catch a slight indication of the room I had my first dance in. I took a vigilant step forward, then another.

And another…

Another…

The next step, my foot did not meet the floor and I tumbled forward with a shriek. My heart raced as I felt myself falling…_Must have found the staircase…_ I felt my knee connect with the edge of one of the hard marble steps, sending a revolting crack throughout the room. I groaned in agony and waited for the next step, but a hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped around my waist, pulling me to safety against their chest.

"Perhaps the next time you venture off into a dark room alone…you should bring a candle," an icy voice whispered into my ear. I let out an unsteady breath and leaned back into Dracula's chest as he led me from the ostentatious room.

As soon as he closed the door, I pulled away from him and folded my arms across my chest, chilly from only being in the thinness of my robe. I felt his hands lay themselves gently on my shoulders and slowly glide down my arms to my hips. "Cassidy…" he breathed longingly.

DRACULA'S POV:

I all but growled at the sensation of her curves beneath my eager hands. Lucifer, I must have her again! I _need_ to have her again. She moaned in disdain and turned from me. I narrowed my eyes in irritation. Why deny me, Cassidy? How can you?

"Please…" I heard her murmur, the sound lost from her voice, hardly her own. _Oh, Cassidy…let me touch you…let me kiss you…I will make you feel me again!_ "I don't want to be here…I…I want to go home…"

"Sweet Cassidy…you _are_ home," I replied softly, brushing her hair ever so faintly to the side to expose her creamy, swan neck. I planted my lips to the warmness of her jugular, feeling the blood rushing elatedly through her young veins.

"Stop…" she moaned, but I could tell she was enjoying it, her body practically leaning into mine. "Make me…I know you desire this…" I hissed seductively into her ear, as I grabbed her hips and pulled them to mine savagely. We both let out ragged gasps of pleasure as I let my hands ravish her body.

CASSIDY'S POV:

I burst through my bedroom door, gasping for breath. I had ran so hard and so fast to get away from those hands…those cold, masculine hands that caused so much devastation and pain…_and pleasure_… I slowly reached towards my door to close it…

I can't let him get near me…

Dracula cannot have me again…I cannot love him again…

That was a joke…I have always loved him…I still do…

That is why I can't let him near me. He will take over my mind just like he always had. I can't let that happen again! I will stay in the confinements of my room.

But how am I supposed to keep him out? Am I just supposed to ask him to stay out nicely and hope for the best? Past actions reminded me that that was an unpromising hope. I sighed and rubbed my hips feverishly, trying to purge myself of that tingly feeling from when his hands were on me.

I walked slowly towards the little bed in the center of my room and contemplated plans over within my weary mind.

How do you keep a vampire out of your room?

Once again I am very very sorry for the long wait…I've been busy and I kinda lost some of my interest in my story, but all of your reviews make me want to update and say, "Screw writer's block!" lol Well, I hope you all liked this short chappy! lol! Luv ya all!

**Countess Alana**


	7. Dark Spaces

Libraries can be intense. Books, poetry, history, philosophy, and dust. Lots of dust. Every book meant something different. Every book had its own story to tell and some had already been told.

The girl let her gaze trail slowly over the many aged shelves of the castle's library. She gazed vigilantly and silently. She did remember this room quite well. She remembered it being smaller though. It had been so long. But not long enough to make her forget that old feeling of holding a big book and getting lost in its story.

This place used to hold mystery and magic for her, but now it was just aloof and vast. Her now dull green eyes wandered carelessly to a certain section of the library. The shelf she stared at held nothing in particular to her interest. It was broken down and dusty and the books had grown mold. But something about that specific bookshelf drew the girl to it.

CASSIDY'S POV:

The force was strong that pulled me to that bookshelf. But it looked so typical and┘in place. I was close enough to smell the must from the books. The books weren't in a specific order and the categories were random. Poetry was mixed in with science and philosophy. Fairy tales were thrown in between some scientific medicine and landscape books. I almost smiled. How had Harold and Toby neglected to keep this one shelf tidy?

My eyes roamed over the many different titles. Three Revolutions. The Hegemony of the West. The Modern World. Romania. None of them were what she was looking for. A little statue head gazed down at me from the top shelf. Hand carved, I guessed, and very disturbing. It seemed to be staring at me. I flinched at its gaze and at that moment it seemed to have blinked. Maybe even winked.

I frowned and took another curious step closer. Upon studying this menacing statue head I noticed a crack or some sort of crease in the thing's neck. I squinted to see it better and raised my hand up to it. Something told me I should not be fooling around with Dracula's things but then I realized┘who cares?

With sudden confidence I reached up to the statue and brushed its neck with the pad of my fingertips and quickly came to regret it. The head fell off of the neck and landed behind the beheaded statue. Surely Dracula would be furious if I broke a piece of his art. Fear clutched my heart as I thought up a plan to fix the broken head. So caught up in fear was I, that I almost didn't notice that the old shelf was turning sideways. I widened my eyes and my heart sped up with a kind of thrill that made me scared. The shelf moved slowly, groaning against the floor as it turned.

I stood, paralyzed, as the shelf finally came to an abrupt stop. I was now staring into a dark black opening. The blackness of it was thick and menacing. Perhaps there was something fascinating behind this bookcase.

"Or maybe something so utterely terrifying that I should just walk away..." I said to myself.

I squinted into the darkness, hoping to make out what mystery lied within. The air coming from the opening was thick and old, like it hadn't been opened in years. And, perhaps, for a very good reason. I took a shaky step forward and then another. And another until I was on the edge of the dark world. The air made my body feel warm and my face crinkle. In one more step, I reached up and slammed the cursed head back onto the statue and quickly fled the room as the shelf slowly turned back.

DRACULA'S POV:

Harold and Toby hovered cowardly by the dining room doors. I pursed my lips and raised an aggravated eyebrow. They both let out despicable little shrieks and grabbed each other. The food on the other end of the table sat untouched for at least fifteen minutes and I was beginning to get a bit irritated.

"Well?" I commanded lowly.

Harold stuttered a bit then kicked Toby forward. The little elf looked as if it would die of fear any moment. I loved it. But I was much too angry to relish in the thing's fear. Where was Cassidy? I am not a patient man. I wait for no one.

"Where. Is. She?" I asked a bit slower, but my voice was laced with menace.

Toby swallowed, sweat dripping from his grotesque green face. My eyes twitched with anger as he took a step forward and took in a deep breath. "She said that she would rather spill her own blood than join you for dinner you...you uh..." Toby trailed off shakily and looked to the floor. My teeth clashed together furiously. I could only guess what Toby had meant to say. I'm sure Cassidy had refered to me as an evil bastard. God knows I've tried not to be one...I smirked and walked towards the little trolls. Their ears flattened down to their heads in dreadful anticipation as I came closer. Once stopped in front of them, I let a small smile spread across my face. The little elfs let their ears raise up in relief. Before they even thought they were safe, I shot out my arm, sending both of them flying in to the wall opposite of me. They grunted to the floor helplessly.

"The only blood spill from Cassidy...will come from me," I declared to the unconscious creatures defiantly before straightening my jacket and walking through the double door and calmly walking down to Miss Cassidy's room.

**So, umm I'm back. What's it been? A year or two? I'm really sorry for the long wait. I guess i sort of lost interest and got caught up in school. I've been really busy actually. I was lead in my high school's play of The Music Man and I had to sing at a lot of churches and nursing homes after that lol. Then i had more roles in the other plays so my life has been very very busy. And this summer i've been babysitting everyday...but i'm sure you guys don't care about that lol. I'm gonna try really hard to keep this story going! I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this chapter!**

**Countess Alana**


End file.
